nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Branches of Peace
I was originally here in the Golan Heights to report on the Genji Imperial Army operations, but being in the right time, and right place, I got a good glimpse not just on our soldiers, but humanity. The Winter this year here is mostly cool, usual Mediterranean climate. If snow falls here, it’s only for a few days. It was Christmas Eve, but no snow here unfortunately. I was here in the past days, given accommodation in a prefabricated officer’s bunker. General Kuribayashi is the commander here, and the General of the 357th Regiment’s 2nd Company. The man was entrusted by the Tenno with the important mission guarding the Demilitarised Zone that borders Israel. He was a cool-headed general, likely why he was chosen. Everyday, I saw soldiers not just from the Genji Imperial Army, but the Astra Militarum Expeditionary Force, Second Terra Treaty, and our local allies the Levant Arab Army. Each morning I would get up, join the prayers of the Genji soldiers, and their breakfast. General Kuribayashi offered me a seat to dine with the officers, but as I need to observe the soldiers I had to decline. From the past days, I saw convoys of Kamaz trucks reaching the DMZ. First was a delivery of trees to the Levant Arab Army, which they planted on the ground and decorated with neon lights to celebrate their Christmas. Other notable deliveries were special foodstuffs, and letters home from the soldiers. This time General Kuribayashi himself accepted the delivery, and I felt that it must be something important. He brought me to the delivery truck and unveiled what was inside the container they carried: casks of sake. He pointed at the brewery. “This is Gintsuru.” He beamed. “Tenno Sugihito is a patron of the brewery. It’s his gift to us.” The Genji soldiers were distracted when they heard the mention of ‘Gintsuru’. “Silvercrane”, it means. The brewery is the best seller of the Genji Empire, and exports to the rest of the Imperium along with here on Earth. Every year, Tenno Sugihito sends premium casks to his soldiers in gratitude of their service for Emperor’s Day, with sake cups in prints of the Tenno and his son. General Kuribayashi picked one cup up. “I have one from which the Tenno was still a boy.” He whispered. I checked to see what the other soldiers were doing. Near the women’s quarter, I found Second Lieutenant Isuzu working on something. I asked if I was bothering her. “Not at all.” She replied. Glad to hear, I chose to sit close to her to see what she was doing. Her hands moved nimbly around a vase of bronze. A small sapling was in the middle. “It’s ikebana.” She smiled and explained to me. “I came from a family that taught this for generations.” I looked at the simplicity, yet the elegance seen. “Is this for someone?” I asked, a bit playful with the idea. She blushed and hid her face with her keffiyeh. Most likely it is then. I passed the line of Christmas trees set by the lines. Wires for the neon lights connected to each trees, and a patrolling Michel passed-by uninterested. I was tempted to test my Arabic. “Anything you noticed in the patrol?” I asked. He shrugged. “Weather is dry.” He replied to me in Arabic. “It might snow tonight.” The soldier kept his AK-12 on his arms and walked away. As the sun was setting the lights on the trees were turned on. The lights shined in the flurry of red, green, and white, suitable for Christmas and the national colour here. Arab soldiers were walking to the chapel at base. They gathered inside, standing in the room that was flanked with icons. They started to sing hymns for Christmas, led by the priest in liturgical vestments. Even after I left the room we could hear is some feet away. A new song came from the other direction. This time the Genji officers led hymns in their own language. Every soldier stopped what they were doing to join the singing. I noticed how it was becoming a singing competition. The most surprising entry now was from the other side of the border. I was caught off-guard at first with how they were singing in English. I looked to see if there were anyone visible, but our base was too lit to see anyone outside. After minutes of singing we applauded each other for how well we sang. Shouts of congratulations were sent across the border. We were tired now, and many of us went to sleep. *** I got up in the morning and felt the air being colder. I saw how the snow blanketed the uncovered ground below from the barrack’s window. Nobody else was up, but it should be around the time they will. I rushed to the showers and got dressed, as I brought my writing equipment, General Kuribayashi was waiting for me. He held two cups of Greek coffee in porcelain mugs, and smiled. “Good morning, Mr. Ferguson.” He greeted. “I came to find you. This should be worth your time.” I followed him out of the barracks, and towards the border fencings. He brought me to the crossing. The Genji border guards saluted him as they noticed his presence. The Tarakian side saw, and looked with a guarded posture. The General walked to them directly. “Call your commander here.” He requested. The Tarakian looked confused at first, but quickly ran to his post while leaving a second guard to watch. I sat on one of the barricades as we waited. Soldiers from both sides were gathering at their respective borders. Their expressions were of confusion towards the Genji General that sat on a stool while facing the other side of the checkpoint. Moments later the soldiers on the Israeli side moved to make way for an olive jeep. The Tarakian general sat at the back, with advisors and other officials with him. They got off, with the general leading the way. The gate opened widely, and General Kuribayashi stood up and walked towards them with the mugs. “The snow is rather thick. I thought you could do with a strong Greek coffee?” Everyone eyed curiously over the words. The general took off his gloves to accept the mug. “I noticed the fraternisation of the soldiers.” He started the conversation. “I see you just called me out to suggest a time to give our soldiers a break.” Kuribayashi laughed. “You saw through then.” He replied. “The coffee should be warm enough to drink.” Others followed to walk past the checkpoints. An Arab soldier walked to shake hands with an Israeli. I think they gave the season’s greetings in Hebrew, which I unfortunately know nothing of. As the truce kicked in, I saw more direct fraternisation. Second Lieutenant Isuzu held a present wrapped with her scarf and passed it to a Tarakian tanker. Cigarettes were offered between soldiers. I saw a few Equestrians and Griffin too. I looked to see if there were other conversations, I overheard a conversation between two soldiers: “Earth is good and all, but I kind of miss my family back home.” “Hell, I want to be back home too.” “Well, I did hear that you have good beers.” “Well yeah, we make them better than the Czechs.” I also caught a conversation of an Israeli soldier given beard shaving by a Genji soldier. Maybe he was a hair dresser before conscription. Another soldier spoke to an Equestrian on how he thought of returning to the taxi business once home. I saw a few other soldiers still keeping a watch on the border, making sure there weren't any spying during the truce. I looked to the other direction, and I saw an improvised football pitch. As far as I remembered in the latest football board, the two countries are almost equal despite being apart by different confederations. The two teams should be playing in equal terms, and I was left wondering what happened to that Celtic match that I wasn’t able to read about yet. Lunch was brought over to the checkpoints by trucks. It gave the cooks their own competition to decide which army has the best food. Both sides tried each other’s food for the first time. Attention went to the sake casks that were also brought over. The General broke the lid with the mallet before offering it to everyone around. I too grabbed a cup, and enjoyed it. The sun was setting, and it became time for us to return. General Kuribayashi brought the troops in a line. The speakers at the checkpoint began to play a speech. I didn’t know what it was for, but a lieutenant near was able to translate. “Emperor’s Day is heralded once again, also reminding us that the end of the year is approaching. This speech is to thank our military both home and abroad for their duties and sacrifices. Many may wish to have returned home to their mothers, wives, and children, but rest assured that they know the importance of duty to the Emperor. The diligence of our military is what keeps us all safe, so we are humbly indebted. There are still other ways to reach out to your families. Write them a letter, send something home, use the extranet. We are fortunate to be able to afford those abilities, and may you continue your Imperial duties. “Glory to the Emperor, Glory to the Emperor, Glory to the Emperor.” After the speech, the melody of Auld Lang Syne followed. Their singing was in magical unison, in their language. Not knowing the language, I sat down. I reflected on the fraternisation from both sides in amazement. The Golan Heights is a hotspot in possible war scenarios, but the truce brought to us showed we are all human (or some intelligent being). It’s really the workers that fight for the generals back at home, and I would like to think that if we didn’t have war at all, we would be spending it at a pub in Scotland. *** Sugihito read the printed article inside one of his lounge rooms. He had a mug of hot chocolate on his desk, left there to let it cool. The sweater he wore was something he wanted to wear to annoy his wife. There were other ways to annoy his wife too… Mel came into the living room, dressed in a gaudy Human attempt at making Elven clothing. Her husband looked with excitement, knowing it can only be done once a year. She sighed. “There, it’s done.” She muttered. “Can I get changed back now?” He nodded, please. “Okay.” He answered, but it looked like he hesitated to say something else. She noticed. “What?” She asked. He looked the other way hesitantly. “You know...” He spoke shyly. “Have you thought of having another baby?” Mel paused. “Another?” She asked. “You mean a fourth child?” Suggy nodded. The Elf sighed. “Let me think.” She answered. “I still have films to do, including a major one that will start production. Maybe when that’s done, we can.” He smiled, now knowing of the possibility. Her eyes returned to her costume. “I’m changing back now.” She complained. “I’m not a Christmas Elf, I’m a Blood Elf.” He rolled his eyes. “You still matter to me.” He commented. Category:Lore Category:2066